1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket protection cover structure, and more particularly, to a socket protection cover structure using a sliding cover to enclose a hole of a socket panel to avoid electrical leakage and to provide safety use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally there are fixed type sockets and extended type sockets (or extension wires) for electrical appliances; fixed type sockets are usually implemented in the wall for providing electricity to common home appliances; while extension wires are broadly applied to compliment the fixed type sockets or provided for outdoor use. However, fixed type sockets and extension wires are implemented with their socket holes exposed outwardly even when the sockets are not in use, therefore impurities and wet substances are very likely to permeate or enter the socket holes, thus causing possibilities of electrical leakage or electric shock to users; besides, a child will be harmed if the child sticks his/her finger into the exposed socket hole. Hence, it is urgent and critical to provide a safety design for the socket so as to enclose the holes when the socket is not in use.
Therefore, the traditional sockets present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional sockets, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a socket protection cover structure in the present invention.